Mischief
Mischief is the leader of the Mayhem Gang Appearance Mischief is a teenage boy of tall height and slim build. He has long brown hair that covers his left eye. He wears black pants and a long dark brown coat that has 悪戯 (Translating from Japanese "Itazura" to Mischief) written in purple on the back of his coat. Mischief wears his Star's armor, though he hides it underneath his clothing. Personality Mischief is a witty and observant youth who avoids fights unless teamed with an ally. Mischief's personality is inspired by his parent's out-going and naive personality. It is also due to his parent's desire for Mischief to succeed. Once he learned of his parent's true meaning and evil ways, Mischief aspired to be someone who could never relate to his parents. Mischief is often thinking at life from others' perspective. For instance, when Mischief is fighting Al Diego , Mischief counters all of Al Diego's attacks due from thinking how Al Diego would. He also learnt of Trouble's Schizophrenia and murders by trying to understand what Al Diego told him. Mischief values friendship greatly, this is due to his feeling of being the father of the Mayhem Gang . When Baron Drake kills Trouble , Mischief burns his flames hotter than ever, even managing to burn himself (which is overly difficult due to the Phoenix Star's fire resistance). Abilities Mischief's main ability is his Phoenix Star , a Star which it's attacks are fire based. Mischief pushes the star past it's limitations. For example when Mischief gains the Eternal Ice, Mischief combines both fire and water into one attack, Marine Raven Claw. Mischief also contains the Cygnus Sword Stance, a sword style he developed whilst learning fencing. The Cygnus Sword Stance's ability is that a trail that if touched causes a cut to appear, similar to Trouble's Caliber Soul ability. During The Decent, Mischief was sent to Hell's Grounds . There he learnt of and learnt how to use the Holy Fire . Mischief rarely uses the ability unless he verses a great foe or an enemy whom he hates. For example, Mischief used the ability on The Demon King after The Demon King killed Galileo . Mischief also uses the ability on teammates to increase their power. In order to extinguish Hell , Mischief searches for the Eternal Ice . Mischief has a hard time controlling it due to his Phoenix Star's fire based abilities. Mischief manages to fuse the Eternal Ice and the Phoenix Star to create the Marine Raven Claw, a move that is near impossible to counter. History Early Life Mischief was born in the Boshon Manor and lived a wealthy life, having what ever he desired. He learnt fencing, where he combined his speed and intelligence to form the Cygnus Sword Stance. Mischief was well known all over Stigmitar for being one of the world's best fencers. Mischief lived his life to the fullest under the watchful eye of his parents. One night, Mischief was walking home from a fencing competition when he turned to take a shortcut through an alley way. There he saw a boy, clothes torn and muddy, kneeling in front of 2 dead corpses. Trouble said that they were his parents and Mischief decided to follow Trouble around his life on the streets. When Trouble led Mischief to a warehouse full of dying and sick homeless people, Mischief's eyes opened to the poverty living among the streets. Stellar Eruption